Love the Way You Lie
by Nixcky
Summary: This a prequel/ sequel of "Can You See Me Sesshomaru".  Its a song fic "Love the Way You Lie part 2" Please Read and Review.  Criticizes or Praise either works for me. Enjoy!


**Love the Way You Lie**

**Disclaim: Don't own InuYasha or Love the Way you Lie part 2 (or 1)**

**A/N:**** this just came to me while listen to "Love the Way You Lie, Part 2", sung by ****Conor Maynard, Nike Jemiyo, Anth. This will be a prequel/sequel to "Can You See Me Sesshomaru". Sorry for neglecting "Partners", but this came first.**

**Definitely listen to the song while you read and add to the mood. **

**One the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright**

**And this thing turned out so evil I don't know why I'm still surprised**

**Even angles have their wicked schemes **

From the first day we met I thought we would we happy together forever, but somehow it all changed, what was I to expect from a once cold-hearted demon. What could a mere human like me do to change you completely.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why are you leaving?"

"Rin, now is not the time, I have business I need to attend to I will be back soon. Stay here."

"Will you be back _soon_", a hint of hysteria in my voice, I know you noticed but you didn't care to address it like you normally do.

" Yes I will be back in two weeks time", you said with a voice void of emotion. What's happening, your haven't talk this way to me since the time we first met? But two weeks was not soon enough, business trips never last that long for you. I think you started to notice the concern and confusion on my face because to step closer to me, and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Rin…I will always return to you."

"Of course you will…no matter how many times you leave me", I said the last part more quietly but I knew you could still hear me with you keen senses. " Yes my Rin, always and forever." Just the word I wanted to hear to make me trust you again, but I couldn't help but feel that you are running away from my underlining cries, that _you _always seemed to pick out before _I_ even noticed that I was doubting you.

**Just gunna stand there and watch me burn**

**That's all right because I like the way it hurts,**

**Just gunna stand there and hear me cry,**

**That's all right because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie…..**

You keep leaving on these two week 'business trips' more frequently, a barely see you anymore, if I'm lucky I see at least three time a month. When I do see you the visits are very brief and I had had to have spent a good hour looking from you in your ridiculously huge castle. Were you hiding? Well I have had enough.

I have found you easily enough in you study, for once, and I can't contain my anger.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing to me?", and you sit there looking not the slightest bit keyed on to what I am addressing, so a I make it more specific, "Why are avoiding me? Are you finally tired of me like everyone says (please tell me it isn't true) and that you are trying to escape from me with these so called 'business trip' that I can never join you on?"

Silence was my answer as I stood there waiting to get some sort of reaction or word out of you. "Are you done?" you ask looking not the least bit fazed by my actions. I nod, you continue. " Good", your voice starts even and remains even, "I'm not _trying_ to avoid you. Who says _they_ can decide how this Sesshomaru feel. And you can't join me because it has nothing to so with you."

"It does too."

"No. It doesn't."

" Well, if it doesn't involve me than it must not be that important", I say as I turn my back to you and head for the door.

"Everything, isn't about you Rin."

" It is when it involves you", I said that with a little too much attitude, but that statement definitely got your attention. The next thing I hear is the half open door slam and look to see you clawed hand ding holes into the door with anger.

"Stop monopolizing me! You have no authority over me to tell me what or who I can think of! You think you can say anything because I cherish you life, but you of all people know that I demand respect and no one is above that! Not even you…my Rin", you said the last part with heavy sadistic possession. "Now get out", you voice was to calm, to quiet. The quiet before the storm.

'**Cause you feed me fables from you hand**

**With violent words, and empty threats**

**And its sick that all theses battles **

**Are what keeps me satisfied.**

**Just gunna stand there and watch me burn**

**That's all right because I like the way it hurts,**

**Just gunna stand there and hear me cry,**

**That's all right because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie…..**

As I walked away from your study, I didn't fell mad or angry or even sad. I felt happy because we finally got to talk of how we really felt, but my happiness was short lived because the next day I heard the words that sent me over the edge. We were even standing in my favorite place of your castle, the flower garden.

" Rin…I'm getting married in a month to the princess of the Northern Lands, Kyoko. I think you will like her Rin, she is much like you."

"Is that so, congratulations… Lord Sesshomaru." _She is much like you. _ You have got to be joking, you marry the _demon _who has _my _wonderful personality, when you could have mated with me, the one you have know the longest and care for more than anyone?

"She is very excited to meet you Rin, she will be coming in the next five days."

Five Days!

"That's great Sesshomaru-sama…I'm so excited meet her too.", I smiled but I known it did not reach my eyes, but your back was turned. You still could have notice the absence of excitement in my voice. You kept walking away like nothing was wrong…you just let me burn.

When Kyoko finally arrived, I understood why you said she was so much like me, because she was. She was almost everything I was, except she was a demon. I know why you are willing to marry her, you don't need me anymore…I'm replaceable now.

**So maybe I'm a masochist**

**I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave**

**til the walls are goin' up**

**in smoke with all our memories**

I attempted to run away many time but couldn't bear to leave you; no matter how much it hurt. I tried the live in harmony with you too, but once a baby bump grew on her stomach, I could find no other way to cope with the pain. The feeling of betrayal. Of longing for a love that will never be. The hate for no one in particular. This was when I decided to steal you inherited sword and change it something it was never meant to be.

**A life without love is not really a life at all **

**It's always hard to stand, when you're too afraid to fall **

**My back's against the wall, my world is getting small **

**Then what do you know; it is you that I call, so were... **

**Back in the same position **

**Back with the same decision **

**Back again, but this time, nobody listens**

Now that you're gone Rin, your name is the only one I can cry out. Every time I see Kyoko's face I'm consumed with depression and self-hatred and stupidity. Why would I pick someone to marry who was so much like you, but will always be a cheap imitation?

**It's happens so often, it's bound to get old **

**It's easy to fall in love, but it's difficult to let go **

**And we both know, that'll never be an option **

**Too deep in love to dig ourselves out from the bottom **

What am I doing? What did I not do? I let you go too easily, I was the one to decide that you didn't need me but I guess that has been reversed. I need you more now that your gone than when you were here on earth.

I miss you Rin. I still love you… My Rin.

**What the hell are we doing? **

**We're leaving us smothered **

**Push each other to the gutter, so we never love another **

**I know you ain't good for me,I ain't good for you either **

**But no matter what we say, I know you need me like I need ya' **

**And lately it feels like, my whole world is going crazy **

**I love that you can change me, but I hate what you have made me **

**Sacrificed all of my pride, just to have you by my side **

**But the truth always hurts, when you're living a lie **

**But I, don't even care, my heart won't ever listen **

**Love is just a word, but you bring it definition **

**I don't wanna see you go, I don't wanna have you stay **

**I don't wanna live tomorrow, if I can't have you today**

**A/N: Well that was fun^_^. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **

**Love ya **


End file.
